Corpse Party: Segen der verlassenen Schule
is a work-in-progress Corpse Party fangame made by Aria-san. It is loosely based on the Blood Covered segment of the franchise, with some CORPSE-PARTY ''references, such as it's setting in terms of plot. It focuses on the mishaps of the Kisaragi students and Naho Saenoki, who recently transfers in as a peer of Paulownia High's 'research' program. Contrary to its name, it is not a German fangame. Story 2 years have passed since the first successful escape from Heavenly Host- Ayumi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Yuka and Satoshi all thought it was over and nothing more would happen. After 3 new meetings after the events of their first adventure, Ayumi would begin to research on things related to the paranormal. Within months, she was hooked on a certain paranormal investigator, Naho Saenoki- a girl no older than herself. She even subscribed to her blog to keep up to date on the recent happenings. Then, 2 days before the start of summer vacation, she was given a surprise by one of her friends: Naho was transferring over to her school. The day before summer break, she was told by Naho that shortly after summer vacation was over, she'd have to go back- but she offered to do a charm: "Sachiko Ever After". But mid chant, the charm failed, and the entire class was warped to Heavenly Host- with all new fears to face. Characters The cast of character are students from Kisaragi Academy, along with a student from Paulownia High. *Satoshi Mochida - A overly timid male who became close with Naomi after the events of the first game *Naomi Nakashima - Satoshi's girlfriend, and also a 'big sis' to the younger sister, Yuka. *Ayumi Shinozaki - Paranomal fanatic in training, she relishes in making Satoshi and Naomi blush. *Yoshiki Kishinuma - Ayumi's boyfriend, albeit not officially. Shares many of the same traits as Ayumi save for the occult fanaticism. *Yuka Mochida - Satoshi's little sister, who collects beads and gives them to less needy people. Slightly more reserved than usual. *Seiko Shinohara - A quirky and over-the-top classmate, typically the class clown. Loves hearing everyone go all surprised with her mannerisms. *Mayu Suzumoto - Sweet and timid, the class vice-president. Enjoys coming up with fun ideas in which everyone agrees upon. *Sakutaro Morishige - Softspoken and unsocial, usually the factual part of the group. Gets into arguements with Naho when intelligence is involved. *Yui Shishido - The class teacher, her zeal and pride as a teacher are unmatched. She is one to watch things settle down on their own terms. *Naho Saenoki - Paranormal investigator with a hidden cat-like side to her. Joins the cast as a living, breathing entity. *Sachiko Shinozaki - The 'girl in red' who was thought to be at peace. Has much more control over her functions, but still has spasms. She has been aged up some to better fit the role of the old 'girl in red', despite looking as old as her ''Blood Covered depiction. *Yoshie Shinozaki - Sachiko's mother, who's death brought Sachiko out of her 'coma'. She is typically more vengeful than her daughter. Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Games Category:Corpse Party: Segen der verlassenen Schule Category:Game Concept